Brother
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: What made the Creeper, the Creeper? What if he was once human? What if someone was always hiding in the shadows looking out for him?
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is another Jeepers Creepers one. Please reveiw and enjoy. This is in the 16th century, when he first becomes the monster, we know and love. He belongs to the maker of the movies, darn it._**

**Chapter I**

**_Patricia's POV_**

I knew I should have never let him go alone, not to the witch's house, but I also knew he wouldn't have listened to me if I had protested. Now as I watched the monster, that use to be my little brother, savagely decapitated the soldier. There was nothing of my brother left; all that was left was this horrible, evil monster. When he finished, he threw the remaining body parts out of his way and against the wall. He sniffed the air, as if smelling for something. Then he turned to stare at me; but how he saw me I will never know, it was pitch black. He smiled an evil grin, his razor sharp teeth, blood stained.

"Sister." he growled, his voice horse and deep. I held back a scream as he jump from the floor to the ledge where I hide. I could see him clear now. Leathery skin, claws on his hands and feet; giant leathery bat wings protruded from his back. But his eyes, they were still human, still the cunning, sharp blue that I remembered. There was still some of my brother left,in there, somewhere.

"Bartholomew?" I whisper, choking back tears. The creature laughed; it was wicked and was not my brother's cheerful, full laugh.

"Bartholomew is gone, Big Sister. I am The Creeper." he informed, spreading his wings. I fall to my knees, closing my eyes, praying.

"What has happened to you, brother?" I ask, tears streaming down my face. He cocked his head to one side, and grinned. He kneeled down in front of him. I was expecting him to attack, but instead he lefted my chin and stared into my eyes; I stared back. I was like I was looking into my brother's eyes again.

"Help me." he whispered, his eyes pleading. His wings drooped and his whole body language had changed.

"Please, Patricia. Help me." he whispered again, reaching out and cupping my face in his clawed hands. I nodded and put my hand over his.

"I'll try." I reply, sqeezing his hand tightly. He nodded and smiled; and for a moment, I thought I saw my brother again. But suddenly, he screamed and jolted up, holding his ears. He howled and swayed as he walked to the edge of the ledge and flew off, still screaming and holding his ears.

I knew from then on, it would be my duty to protect him, to help him. I knew I would have to find the cure for the curse which had been placed upon him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is chapter two. I need reviews, pleaazzzzze!_**

**Chapter II**

_The Creeper's POV_

I could barely remember anything; everything was a blur. Before, all I could remember was feeling a sharp pain to back of my neck and then everything going black. When I woke up again, my head hurt and I was terrible hungry. I tried to stand up, but i felt dizzy and collasped before I could take a step. I heard someone laughing, a woman.

"How do you feel?" she asked. I still couldn't see her. I shook my head, trying to rid it of the drowsy feeling. I heard movment, footsteps coming toward me.

"Who is there?" I ask, my voice is different. It is rougher and deeper. I try to lift my head to look, but I still feel dizzy and I suddenly feel ill. A foot comes into my line of vision, as I suddenly empty the contents of stomach onto the floor and the foot.

"You stupid monster!" the woman yelled, kicking me sharply in the gut. I cry out and double over. I remember her pushing me over onto my back and staring up at her. She was old, the oldest person I had ever seen. She had white hair and had an old shawl drapped over her shoulders. There was a bright light above her, causing me to squint and blick. She kneeled down until her face was only inches from mine. Her eyes were dark and empty, but youthful compared to the rest of her body.

"You could have been better. But you'll do." she muttered, looking me up and down. I'm confused.

"I could have been better? What did she want of me?" I asked myself. She walks away , leaving me alone. I hear a door close and the light goes off. I suddenly feel tired and I close my eyes.

When I woke again, I felt better, strong. I stand up and take a few steps, but I'm stopped; by a chain that is chained to my left ankle. I had been tied to the wall. I look around; it looks like a small dungeon; there is a flight of stairs, tht lead to a wooden door, at the top. The walls are cement brick and are about five stories high. I didn't recongize where I was. I look down at my hands; they are not my hands. They are claws and they are grey adn leathery. My feet are the small way; I feel my face, it is different, too. I arch my back and two giant wings spread out and contract as I relax.

The door opens and the old woman stands on the platform. I growl and take a step toward the steps. She smiles down at me and tappes her cane on the floor.

"It's good to see you up, Bartholomew." she says, walking down the stairs.

"What have you done to me, witch?" I asked, the chain stopping me short. She laughed again. She lookes me up and down again.

"I made you better. I made you a herdus, or The Creeper, in simpler terms." she explained.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed, grabbing for her. She shook her head slowly.

"You can't hurt me, monster. I own you, I made you." she said, watching me struggle. I finally give up, cratching down.

"Why?" I whispered, looking up at her. She smiled and took a step toward me.

"I need human soul." she answered. I'm confused again. She smirks at my stupidity.

"You're going to kill people," she sees the look of disgust on my face and smiles. "But not just any humans. You're able to sniff out the right ones. You'll kill them, eating what you need. And for every person you kill I instantly gain their soul." she continued.

"You'll never be able to make me do that." I snapped, knowing her plan would never work.

"I control you, Bartholmew. All I have to do is command you and it'll be done." she said, patting me on the head. I try to bite her, but she is too quick and pulls away just in time.

"How willI sniff them out?" I ask, angry and upset. She smiles again and chuckles.

"Their Fear."


End file.
